Forum:Capturing the more rare units: is there a strategy for this?
I'm currently spamming the final quest in the Cave of Flames in the hope of picking up Zaegar (sp?). I've run the quest probably close to fifty times. Are there certain conditions that need to be met or something to pick up the "boss" units from the quest lines or do you just have to sit and hope for random summons? 21:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC)eebit If you want Zegar try St.Lamia-Volcano Eldent-Phoenix of the volcano. Got a zegar after multiple tries. While you're there you might just get a fire idol as well. I also got a zephu from the last stage of the water map. Once again I ask the question stated above "are they any conditions that have to be met in order to acquire a unit or is it completely random?" Its completely random, but usually for special vortex's the harder/higher the mission, the more likely you are to capture it :) This is my experience with Boss captures (some of which is confirmed, some is not): #Most bosses can't be captured. Full stop, doesn't matter if you can get them somewhere else, if they are the boss then you can't capture them - except under certain specified scenarios, ''which are outlined in the following points #The Vortex dungeons are obviously an exception, many of them exist just for you to capture the boss. #In Palmyna/Encervis, the final boss, Zebra, is capturable (but the drop rate is very low). #No other bosses are capturable except for in Mistral/Mistral, your very first land - not in Morgan or St. Lamia, just Mistral. #In Mistral, I believe you can only capture the bosses in the middle two stages of each elemental stage... in other words, I don't think you can capture the King Slimies in any of the first stages, and I don't think you can capture the units that can evolve to 5 star units in any of the last stages '(This means you can't capture Zegar in Mistral) '''- I have not seen this confirmed, but it's my experience. #I also don't think you can capture any of the bosses in The Tower of Mistral, but it's been a long time since I've played it. ... those units that you see as the final bosses in each of the elemental stages are available later, specifically, when you see them in the final elemental stage in St. Lamia, they are capturable there, but the drop rate appears to be fairly low. I've done many runs against The World Tree in the Blood Forest in St. Lamia because it gives a good mix of zel, experience, fusion fodder, and a rare item (gospel stones). In perhaps 40 runs I've seen Archer Lario maybe 30% of the time, and I've only caught him once. When you see the 6 starting heroes (Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, Magress) anywhere in the middle of a run (not as a boss, unless it's a special Vortex dungeon), you can capture them as well. Typically, when you see other special units that can level up to 5* or higher in the middle of a run, they will have unique names to indicate they are somehow different from the main units that you can have on your squad, and they are not capturable.